halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cmdr Highlander
Welcome! Welcome to Halofanon. I'm Matt-256. It's always good to see a new user here. I think I've seen you on Halopedia. Is that right? Anyway, welcome, and hope you enjoy your time here! If there is anything you wonder, just ask anyone here at the site. Cheers, 10:25, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Elite Naming Procedure For future reference, this is the canonical naming scheme for all elites. Short first name (Ex: Lekt) Last name beginning with ' and, if before the Civil War, ending in -ee (Ex: 'Rendomee before, 'Rendom after) Thus, Lekt 'Rendomee before the Civil War and Lekt 'Rendom afterward Do not use this name: It is purely for example. I look forward to more contributions. --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions S-IV What do you mean? I have my own group of SPARTAN-IVs, and there pretty much etched in stone. Do you have one of your own? And I'm working really hard on my SPARTAN-144 article. Also, if 117649's naming thing is kinda confusing, I gotta a good solution: http://nikon.bungie.org/misc/stuntmutt/l337name/ Best regards, Spartan 501 15:13, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Do you mean my project? If you do, then don't make a SPARTAN-IV from my project. Make a S-IV project of your own. Spartan 501 21:44, 16 March 2008 (UTC) NO No, you cannot. You can create your own program if you want, but you CANNOT use my program. I am sorry if I am being harsh, but I do not want you using my program. Maybe if you completely changed your SPARTANs history and extensively studied my S-IVs history, but certainly not otherwise. Again, sorry if I am being harsh. Spartan 501 22:42, 18 March 2008 (UTC) II'll try but no promises. I'm on limited Xbox. Spartan 501 23:15, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Re: RPG story Sure, just be sure to have the spelling correct. Just be sure to follow the rules. Thanks, H*bad (talk) Re: RP Sure. K4 00:17, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Dude, thanks a bunch for the compliment, but I'm afraid its already been nominated. And unfortunately, it hasn't won yet. Spartan 501 22:39, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Pics They may not surface until this weekend. I can only get on my Xbox after 7:00, and usually I am doing other things by this time. Spartan 501 23:12, 20 March 2008 (UTC) K Think I'll be able to do that... Spartan 501 23:24, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Ok... Ok... Sorry Sorry, but I don't have shotty model, only ARs, BRs, MA5Ks, M7s, M6Ds. Spartan 501 04:44, 23 March 2008 (UTC) I didn't make it, I found it. Spartan 501 04:56, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Your stuff Maybe you should really focus on those incomplete articles. There are a lot of them and most don't even have a sentence. RP Invite --'H*bad (talk)' 22:28, 25 March 2008 (UTC) RE:You around still? I would like to, but I don't have time right now. I'm tied up with my machinima project right now together with O,malley and Justanothergrunt. Sorry, Hmmm, I have a suggestion: At first, I planned a machinima myself, as did O,malley. Then, we found out, and decided that we could help each other, that we would start with O'malley's, then we would do mine. Justanothergrunt joined us soon after, therefor creating our Triumvirate. My point is, if O'malley and Justanothergrunt approve too, you could join us, so that we're 4. Then we all work on making O'malley's machinima done first, then mine, then yours (alternatively, we could make yours before mine). You can, of course ignore my offer, but I think it would be easier for all of us. If you agree with my offer, you should ask Justanothergrunt and O'malley as well, or if you don't want to do it, I could ask them. Cheers, SPARTAN-VI Because it is set so far into the future, there is not much I can help you with. However, I will suggest that you move either the date of conscription (2599) or the date of first cobmat (2600), as they would need more than a single year to train. Further, I think the origin of the orphans to be a tad cliche. As a side note, I would request that in your preferences, you add a ":" between the "[[" and the "Category" near the end of your signature, as it is claiming pages where your signature is present as being yours. It's a simple formatting error, but one that I cannot fix entirely. Only you have access to your preferences. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 02:39, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Just copy paste this over your current signature: Aero Aero's E-Mail Aero once Airborne :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 03:04, 28 March 2008 (UTC) RP Going to have to decline. I've run in my share of RPs, and I just can't follow along. I'm going to stick with writing my own work or doing cooperative work with a few others. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 03:04, 28 March 2008 (UTC) K done Here, I made four.--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley'']] 03:36, 29 March 2008 (UTC) RP I' going to decline. I am in too many RPs right now, and your RP is rathe limited. Story also seems to be...bland. Spartan 501 04:54, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Recording Microsoft Mike I believe the recording method outlined here (ignore the part about illegal downloads) would probably work to capture whatever you get Microsoft Mike to say. Note that you need specific hardware and I haven't tested this myself - it's just a thought. --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:04, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Hey Whitehwk, with the pic at the top of this page, did u use the helmet that Griffith wears in Berserk? and if ure still interested in working with the machinima stuff, can u please let me know Just Another GruntConverse 07:43, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Necros War Wardog Invite